A Frozen Diamond
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Applebloom has been teased by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon long enough. So it's about time that Diamond Tiara finally gets what's coming to her. Find out why. Warning: It could become a little bit out-of-nowhere.


**"A Frozen Diamond"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or Monster High. MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust and Monster High is owned by Mattel.**

**P.S.: This could get a little random.**

* * *

It all happened outside of the school house that was teached by Miss Cheerilee.

So far, Apple Bloom was being teased harshly by both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who were making fun of Apple Bloom all because she didn't have a cutie mark. Yet she was still trying so hard to get one thanks to his comrades, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, as part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applebloom would've had her friends back her up, but unfortunately, they were all sick of the flu. Which meant that Applebloom had to defend herself against the verbal tirade of both bullies.

"Ah can soooooo prove to you that ah can get my cutie mark in boomerang throwin'!" Applebloom said, defending herself.

"As if! You can't even throw your way out of a paper bag, Apple Butt!" Diamond Tiara chuckled.

"I can too," Apple Bloom paused.

"Can not!" Silver Spoon hollered out.

"Oh yeah, just watch me!" Apple Bloom replied, raising the boomerang high.

"If you say so..." Tiara muttered.

Trying to prove them wrong, Applebloom raised the boomerang as far as the eye could see. She was trying to find a good angle to throw it. Somehow, she pointed where the entire school stood. Applebloom was hoping to have the boomerang spin all around the school and catch it back into her hoof.

But before she could throw...

...

...

...

...

...a bird swung in and took it off of Applebloom's hoof.

"Hey, what the-?" Applebloom raised an eyebrow, "Get back here!"

While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was busy laughing at Applebloom, the bow-tied filly tried catching up to the bird himself. Applebloom tried her best to run fast in order to catch up with the bird, but suddenly, the bird was too far away to begin with.

As a result, the bird suddenly flew off with Applebloom's boomerang. And without any attention at all.

As Applebloom stared at the sky with so much disbelief, Tiara and Silver Spoon approached her with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Well well well, I guess we proved right." Diamond Tiara spoke in evil glee.

"Wow, you're just like that bird," Silver Spoon smirked. "Nothing but a pigeon."

"Just admit it, Applebloom," Tiara laughed in her face. "No matter how hard you try, you will always be a blank-flank!"

Just to annoy and agitate her, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon kept chanting 'Blank-Flank' at her. This ended up driving Applebloom to tears. Suddenly, all this teasing drove both the duo to new lows.

Despite being driven to tears, Applebloom managed not to cry. But suddenly, all of this teasing made her very angry and enraged. She was so angry and enraged that something needed to be taken care of. So instead of going to her big sister and brother, Applebloom had another plan.

The bow-tied filly got out a whistle. After shining it nicely, she blew on it hard.

_*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*_

While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were busy gloating in front of Applebloom, a small wormhole suddenly popped out near Applebloom. They finally stopped gloating to see the portal between their very eyes.

"Wha-what's going on?" Silver Spoon spoke to Tiara.

"I don't have any idea..." Tiara muttered back at Silver Spoon.

But then all of a sudden, a yeti-girl had popped out of the wormhole and stood beside Applebloom. She was decked in white-feathered boots, mixed with a furry white headband, decked out in a purple multi-colored dress, and shined all through her blue skin. Suddenly, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's jaws dropped like a rock at the sight of the yeti-woman.

"Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, allow me to introduce to you my backup, Abbey Bominable." Applebloom smirked at the duo.

"Is these two girls bothering you?" Abbey spoke to the bow-tied filly.

"Yes, they're bad news," Applebloom nodded. "And they even made fun of my boomerang throwin'!"

Proving that they weren't scared of someone taller than a tree, Diamond Tiara approached Abbey.

"You're Abbey Bominable?" Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow. "The only thing that's abdominable about you is your face! I swear, your fangs are so bigger than Applebloom's corny bow-tie!"

Abbey wasn't afraid of the little mean one's words. So she had words of her own.

"You are Diamond Tiara, da?" Abbey raised an eyebrow. "You are bitchier than yak on rabies!"

"Excuse me? I won't have anyone like you speak down to me like that!" Diamond Tiara gasped, feeling a bit offended.

"Look, I'm not looking for fight or trouble," Abbey added on. "But if you want fight and trouble, you'll ask for it!"

"That's all I exactly wanted!" Diamond Tiara replied, turning to Silver Spoon, "Hold my crown, Silver Spoon!"

"This will be short." Abbey nodded.

After Silver Spoon was holding Diamond Tiara's tiara in hand, Abbey was dusting herself off for the occasion. Suddenly every school filly around the schoolyard was watching in on the action. It was filly vs yeti. It was power vs. pride. Diamond Tiara represented power while Abbey Bominable represented pride in honor of Applebloom.

Suddenly, Diamond Tiara decided to get the first shot. But before she could even throw the first punch with her hoof...

...

...

...

...Abbey caught Diamond Tiara's punch in time. And as an insult to injury, she wrangled Tiara's arm around his back, making the filly wince in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwww!' Diamond Tiara groaned in pain, "Okay, I take back what I said! This was a bad idea!"

"You want Abbey to stop?" Abbey spoke down to Tiara. "You apologize to bow-tie filly or Abbey keep this up. Now apologize!"

Then suddenly, Applebloom crossed her hooves in front of Diamond Tiara, hoping for a apology from the tiara-wearing bully. After several seconds of arm-wrangling, Diamond Tiara finally gave up.

"I'm... I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Applebloom raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you." Diamond Tiara pleaded.

"Aaaaaaaaand...?" Applebloom smirked.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your boomerang skills!" Tiara exclaimed.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...?_" Applebloom raised an eyebrow again.

Suddenly, Diamond Tiara looked up to Abbey, "Do you really have to make me do-"

But then, she was cut off by Abbey, who was making the pain much worse. To prevent any more damage, Diamond Tiara finally made a confession.

"Okay, I'm sorry that you're better at me than everything, and that I'm nothing more than a spoiled, rotten meanie! IS THAT ALL YOU NEED TO ASK FOR?" She screamed painfully.

Hearing this, Abbey finally let go.

"That is better." Abbey nodded. "And if Abbey sees you make fun of bow-tie filly once more, Abbey will find you and turn you into yak meat. Crystal clear?"

"Crystal clear..." Tiara muttered at her.

Before Abbey could turn to Applebloom, he decided to leave Diamond Tiara one final parting gift.

"Here's something for you to think about." Abbey replied.

Suddenly, she began to touch Diamond Tiara by her coat, which forced Tiara to turn into a half-sculpture of ice. Somehow, the rest of the school ponies all gazed in awe at the yeti-girl's ice powers. That one little image brought a huge smile to Applebloom's face.

"Look! That tall girl turned Diamond Tiara into ice!" Snips shouted out.

"That's cool! I wanna be turned into ice too! Can I be turned into ice?" Snails hollered as well.

Knowing that her job was done, the wormhole popped up behind Abbey. Before the yeti-woman could go back into the worm-hole, Abbey turned to Applebloom.

"Thanks for helping me out, Abbey! I couldn't thank ya enough for handling Diamond Tiara for me!" Applebloom celebrated in joy.

"It is no problem at all," Abbey winked. "You need help, call on Abbey. That way, Abbey will show bullies what for!"

And then finally, Abbey stepped inside the wormhole back into the Monster High universe. As the wormhole closed off for now, the school bell rang, signifying the end of recess as it is!

"Oh man, recess is over!" Snips complained.

"Last one in gets to eat glue!" Applebloom teased everyone as her and the rest of the school ponies all ran back inside for class.

But someone else was missing...

...

...

...

Diamond Tiara.

She was left outside, feeling all alone due to her being stuck on a half-block of ice. Because of this, she was left shivering to death.

"I-i-i-is someone gonna g-g-get me outta h-here?" Diamond Tiara shivered. "I swear, I c-c-cant feel my butt! It's like s-s-someone's forming a popsicle d-d-d-down there between m-m-my cheeks!"

Talk about total karma, and Diamond Tiara finally got a piece of it.

* * *

**Okay, that wormhole basically came out of nowhere, but you couldn't say Diamond Tiara deserved what was coming to her, because she totally did.**

**Anyway, bronies and ghouls, don't forget to leave a comment! Peace!**


End file.
